My Fairytale come true?
by dontcountonit
Summary: Fairytales...is what every girl in this world dreams of having...because they always end in......and they lived happily ever after.The end...... but they always do right? SasuxSaku COMPLETE!
1. My special wish list

My Fairytale Come True?

By miyu-kanataluverz

Chapter 1: My special wish list

Little boys and girls often make list of their dreams, whishes and aspirations. These letters are what they call "My Wish list". Children usually write their dreams of having the most amazing toys in the world or maybe ride Santa's slay. Simple whishes of children they hope to have someday but as they grow older, those dreams and whishes left forgotten, becomes new goals. They become our stronghold and the source of our determination. Some people dream of living life in a bed of roses, some dream of becoming the top executive in companies and others dream of finding their true love. All people have that something in their wish list that they all share in common. They all wish to find their one and true love.

True love is a feeling so extraordinary, it is a very special feeling that we all will feel someday but some lose hope. Patience is not something everyone has and very few people have these. They believe that they were to be alone forever and therefore lose hope. Some people believe that wish lists are for children and those who are only but dreamers well one girl believes that everyone has a right to make a wish list even herself.

A girl at the age of 16 was walking down the cherry blossom covered street, her pink hair flowing with the cool breeze. Along with her was her best friend, Ino Yamanaka. The girl's name was Sakura Haruno, which suited her perfectly because of her cherry blossom colored hair. Sakura is a simple, down to earth girl and has an ordinary family. Ino was her exact opposite, she wasn't that down to earth, she has a family that lived in elegance and in luxury. They met when they were kids and later on became the best of friends. Ino was very popular and adored by many for her looks, personality and most especially her riches. Sakura was different, she was not popular nor was she adored. She was just an ordinary girl with ordinary dreams and friendsexcept Ino.

Sakura had a wish list, filled with her fantasy love stories. Sakura has never been in an intimate relationship with anyone for she had no suitors unlike Ino. Though she never envied Ino, she felt so left behind, for everyone around her was either cuddling with their couples or the girls would talk about how the person they liked said they liked them too. It was never like that for Sakura, no one has confessed their undying love for her nor has she received letters from secret admirers.

Sakura sat under the cherry blossom tree, her back leaning on the trunk.

"Hey Sakura, why don't you join us?" Ino asked as she held on to the arm of some guy.

"Thanks for the offer but I'd rather stay here, I don't want to disturb you and your date." Sakura said as she smiled softly.

"I'd really like it if you came with us." Ino said as she held her hand out to Sakura.

"Ino, I would want to stay here and finish my sketch, anyway I'd be only left out since I don't have a date." Sakura said.

"Sakura..." Ino said sadly.

"Go on Ino, I'll be fine and I want you to have fun with him." Sakura said.

Sakura stood up and leaned towards Ino's ear.

"Besides, I bet he wants you for himself." Sakura said as she giggled.

Ino smiled and laughed with her.

"If that's what you want. I'll go now, take care Sakura and I'll call you later." Ino said as they walked away.

Sakura waved and sat comfortably on the grass, her smile faded and continued to sketch. As she glanced back at the scenery, she saw a sleeping boy sitting on one of the branches of the tree she was sketching. It was going to change her drawing, she thought about standing up and asking him to move but as she looked for a little while she saw that it wasn't that bad having him there. So Sakura decided to keep him there. The boy had a cap on so she could not really see who he was, all she knew that he definitely had dark hair, it was either black, blue or brown. She continued to sketch and she finally finished her retouches. Sakura stood up and walked towards home.

That night Sakura stared at the sketch, more specifically the boy in it. He seemed so mysterious to her, it was so intriguing that it was nostalgic. Suddenly Sakura's phone rang.

"Sakura!"

"Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Well duh! Anyway, can I stay there for the night? My parents are at it again, their shouting can be heard all over the house. You don't mind do you?" Ino asked.

"No of course not." Sakura said.

"Great! I'll be there in 15 min. max! See you!" Ino said as the line went dead.

Sakura put the phone down and got another set of futon for Ino to sleep in. Then minutes later Sakura's doorbell rang. Sakura went down and opened it.

"Sakura! Thanks for letting me stay here." Ino said as she carried her backpack.

"It's no problem, actually I would really need some company since my parents are not going home tonight, they're out of town for a business trip." Sakura said as she locked the door.

"Ok." Ino said as they reached Sakura's room.

Ino placed her things on one corner and looked around.

"Ino, do you want some hot chocolate?" Sakura asked.

"Yes please." Ino said as Sakura went out.

Ino walked across the room towards Sakura's dresser. Ino saw a sketch of a beautiful scenery.

Ino was used to seeing Sakura's fascinating artworks but it never ceased to amaze her. Sakura loved drawing sceneries and all the time it captivates everyone who would look at it. Ino noticed a person on the picture, Sakura never drew a picture of a person in her sketches. It was always places and buildings and sometimes animals but never a person. As she looked closer, she saw that it was a boy.

"_It's a boy! That's a first. Hmmm...could he be Sakura's first crush! OMG! If he is! then Sakura won't be alone anymore." _Ino thought excitedly.

"What are you looking at?"

Ino jumped away from the table as Sakura entered the room with two cups of hot chocolate.

"Geez! You scared me half to death Sakura. By the way I was looking at your sketch." Ino said as she moved closer to the picture.

"Oh that. I drew that a while ago." Sakura said as she handed Ino the cup.

"Thanks...anyway, who's the boy in the picture?" Ino asked as she sipped from her cup.

"I don't know, while I was sketching he suddenly appeared out of nowhere, at first I though of asking him to move but then again it does look good in the picture doesn't it?" Sakura asked.

"It does. Sakura, I can't help but notice that you had never once fallen in love. Why is that?" Ino asked.

"I don't know...maybe I'm reserving myself for the one." Sakura said as she shrugged as she took a drank from her cup and finished it.

"Ahh...so Sakura, how do you want your love story to go?" Ino asked as they lied down on their beds the now empty cups left forgotten on the table.

"Hmm if I could wish for the things I would want him to do for me...I would want him to tell me he loves me every time we're together, I want him to take me to the beach for our anniversary, I want him to hold me close when I'm cold and I want him to be there forever." Sakura said as she smiled to herself.

"Awww...I'm sure that you will find the one someday and maybe all of those wishes of yours could come true." Ino said.

"I hope so...but I don't need to rush things, I could wait for him forever." Sakura said.

"I'm sure you'll find him and I'm sure you will be together forever." Ino said.

"Well...goodnight then Ino." Sakura said.

"Goodnight Sakura." Ino said as they fell into dreamland.

author's notes:

here's chapter one! review! thanks!


	2. Finally Meeting You

Chapter 2: Finally Meeting You

It has been a week since Ino and she talked about her personal wishes. Sakura arrived at her classroom and sat comfortably at the last chair near the window. Ino, who was in front with the other girls, saw her and waved. Sakura waved back and looked out the window. Class started and their teacher Kakashi-sensei walked in. (would you believe that he was on time!)

"Class we have a new student joining us." Kakashi said as the new student walked in and stood in front of the class.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I'm 16 years old." He said bluntly.

The girls started to squeal and whisper. Sasuke looked at them coldly but that didn't stop them from staring at him with hearts in their eyes, which made him feel uncomfortable.

"Sasuke, you'll be sitting beside Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Sasuke walked towards the spaced out Sakura.

"Are you Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura was lost from her reverie and looked at him.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I asked you if you're Sakura." Sasuke said irritably.

"Oh yes. Why?" Sakura asked.

"Weren't you listening to the teacher?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry I wasn't." Sakura said.

"I'm your new seatmate." Sasuke said.

"Oh...ok." Sakura said.

"Next time listen." Sasuke said.

"Yah sure…" Sakura said as she looks back at the clouds.

The morning went smoothly except for the silent quarrels of a certain pink-haired girl and a dark blue-haired boy. The class would glance every now and then at the "couple" at the back which by the way made it quite obvious that they hated each other. Days passed by, and it got worse when they were paired up as lab partners in chemistry.

"Sasuke-kun! The zinc nitrate is to be placed in the test tube not in the potassium permanganate solution!" Sakura said.

"Sorry, it slipped." Sasuke said coolly.

"Oh no! what's happening! Cover the beaker or something! Make the foam stop rising! Oh no it's over flowing! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she got forceps and took out the zinc nitrate.

"Look what happened to the Zinc Nitrate! It turned purple, now look its brown!" Sakura said frustratingly.

"Chill Sakura, nothing happened. I said I was sorry." Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed.

"Sorry I freaked out like that. We did this last year during our biology test and one of my group mates did something and the potassium permanganate solution exploded. Imagine how brown our faces were! It took about a week before we turned back to our normal skin complexion." Sakura said.

Sakura heard Sasuke laugh. Sakura's face turned red and laughed too. She had to admit, what happened was funny. People thought they were black and they had to put lots of foundation to cover up those brown marks on their faces. The teacher found out about the little incident while the experiment was taking place, so Sasuke and Sakura had to stay after school for a make-up experiment.

"Now Sasuke-kun. Do it right." Sakura said.

Sasuke and Sakura finished and passed the test with flying colors.

"I'll walk you home." Sasuke said.

"You don't have to." Sakura said softly.

"No, it's ok. I want to." Sasuke said as he smiled at Sakura.

Sakura felt her blood rise up to her cheek.

"_Why do I feel this way? Can it finally be him?"_ Sakura thought.

The walk home was silent so Sakura decided to break the silence.

"So Sasuke-kun, why'd you decide to move to Konoha High?" Sakura asked as she looked at him.

"Anou...my parents wanted me too." Sasuke said.

"Ahh…so…what now?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke said candidly.

Sasuke heard Sakura sigh so he decided to talk.

"Are you free Saturday Night?" Sasuke asked without looking at Sakura.

"Hmm…Saturday…art classes in the morning up to lunch then I work at the art museum the whole afternoon that's it. Yah I'm free, why?" Sakura asked.

"Want to go to the Cherry Blossom festival?" Sasuke asked.

"You mean with you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes with me. So do you want to go?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess…but I don't have a kimono." Sakura said sadly.

"We'll buy one." Sasuke said.

"I don't have money to buy one. We're not rich Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she looked down.

"I'll buy you one." Sasuke said.

"No no! Don't waste your money on someone like me." Sakura said as she shook her head.

"I'm not wasting my money, besides I'm not going to let you walk around the festival without a kimono." Sasuke said.

"But…" Sakura said.

"No buts Sakura, we'll buy one whether you like or not." Sasuke said as he took Sakura's hand and walked towards the mall.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who seemed annoyed. Sakura smiled and let herself be dragged by Sasuke.

"_Sasuke-kun's sweet but very demanding but I guess that's what cute about him." _Sakura thought as she looked at Sasuke's back.

"Sakura, go on. Pick one." Sasuke said as he led her to the kimono store.

Sakura looked at the kimonos, all of them were really pretty but one caught her eye. It had this sophisticated look. It had a color of purple, pink and yellow, mixing with each other with an olive colored obi. It had leaves printed on the kimono and random kinds of shapes on the obi. (A/C: I have a picture of the kimono in my profile, just click the link!) Sakura saw the price and she immediately backed away.

"You want that?" Sasuke asked.

"N..no!" Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke and waved her hands in front of her.

"Sakura…I know you want it." Sasuke said.

"…I was just looking at it, I'll just go look for other kimonos." Sakura said as she went to the other side of the store.

Sasuke smiled to himself and called the saleslady.

"I'll get this." Sasuke said.

Sasuke went to the cashier and paid in cash.

"I'll get the kimono tomorrow afternoon." Sasuke said.

The lady smiled and nodded.

"Name?" the lady asked

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ok thank you, come again." She said.

"Sakura, let's go." Sasuke said.

Sakura walked towards Sasuke and smiled.

"Well just go here some other day, Ok?" Sasuke said.

"Ok." Sakura said.

The next day went by normally, meaning with the usual quarrels and bickering. After classes Sakura went home alone because Sasuke said that he had to do something. That night Sakura was watching TV when the doorbell rang. Sakura placed her chips on the table and answered it only to be faced with a man carrying a box and when I said a box, I meant a big box.

"Good Evening. Are you Ms. Haruno Sakura?" the man asked.

"Yes I' am." Sakura said.

"I have a special delivery for you." He said.

"But…I didn't order anything" Sakura said as she looked at the box curiously.

"But it was addressed to a Haruno Sakura, ma'am just please take it." He said as Sakura took it and the man bowed at took of.

Sakura closed the door and brought the box to her room. She placed the box on top of her bed and opened it. What she saw inside made her eyes widen.

"This…this is the kimono I saw at the store." Sakura said.

She took the kimono out of the box, as she did a letter fell out. Sakura laid the kimono on the bed and picked up the letter.

_Sakura,_

_I know you wanted it. I saw you looking at it and I saw you smile when you saw it. So I took the liberty to buy it for you, because I told you I'd buy you a kimono didn't I? So here, and don't even think about returning it because I made it clear to the lady to not take back or refund the kimono I just bought. I hope you wear it to the festival. Take Care._

_Sasuke_

Sakura smiled as she reread the letter. Sakura placed the letter on her table, and proceeded to try on the kimono. As she tightened the obi around her, she faced the mirror and saw herself. The kimono fitted her perfectly and it looked good. She smiled at herself, and twirled around.

"I'll keep it in mind to thank Sasuke-kun tomorrow. I have not met anyone as sweet as you Sasuke-kun. I…I…love you." Sakura whispered the last three words.

"_Is this really love? Can you really fall in love in four days?...and with a person you hardly know. Who knows...I'll just let love take its course..." _Sakura thought as she smiled inwardly.

"I' am happy to meet you Sasuke-kun, maybe you are the one I've been waiting for so long." Sakura said as she stared at the moon and smiled.

A/C: thanks for the reviews!

Animexloverxx- and yes I did like it!

Neji's Girlfriend

faLLen-anGel-19-SasuSaku

sassy4sasusaku

I'm making the third chapter at the moment! So keep on submitting those reviews! Thanks again!


	3. Between you and Me

Chapter 3: Between you and me

Sakura walked to school that Friday morning. As she did, she passed the park and saw people putting up booths and rides. Some were hanging lanterns and signs. Sakura was excited about tomorrow and she couldn't wait. Sakura continued her way to school, but she decided to stop by a store. It was still quite early so she entered the shop. A store specializes in charm making. Sakura scanned through the pendants displayed but something stood out. It was ordinary yet something about it made it different from the others. It was a purple gem, formed into a tear shape.

"Can I see that?" Sakura asked the man behind the counter.

"Ahh...a very fine choice young lady." He said as he took out the pendant.

Sakura took it from the man's arm with care. She stared at the pendant and smiled.

"Young lady, look at it closer. Inside you'll see a feather, it is color black but the other half is white." He said.

Sakura looked at it closer and saw that there was indeed a feather.

"Is that a real feather?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, they say that the feather belonged to an angel. The angel, with darkness he was tainted yet a part of him stayed pure. It happened to him because he decided to go against the law of nature. Angels and demons aren't meant to be together; in fact, it is the complete opposite. Angels and demons are meant to be apart, they are supposed to loathe each other, not love one another. Nevertheless, these two star-crossed lovers would cross the universe for each other. They went against the law of nature and thus lead them to their tragic end. They say that when the two were sentenced in exile, they left something behind to remind others of their love and it was this very feather that was tainted by both an angel and a demon. The tear shaped crystal it is in, was their tears." He said.

"That was a very beautiful story. In the end they both ended up together… by the way how much is it?" Sakura asked.

"I'll give it to you for free." He said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Well...since you are the first person who ever made time to listen to my stories. Think of it as a thank you gift." He said as he gave her a chain to go with it and placed it in a blue box.

"Ok. Thank you very much for your kindness." Sakura said as she left with a blue box in her hand.

She arrived at school with few people in the classroom. She saw Sasuke sitting on his desk, staring into an empty void.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as placed her things on top of her desk.

"Morning." Sasuke said as he continued to stare into nothingness.

"Thank you for the gift Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"No need for thanks." Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura.

"Here." Sakura said as she gave Sasuke a blue box.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the box curiously.

"It's my gift to you. Since you gave me a gift, I thought of giving you one too." Sakura said.

"You didn't have to you know." Sasuke said.

"I felt that it would be rude to not give you anything other than a thank you. Please take it Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

Sasuke opened the box only to find a necklace in it. Sasuke took the necklace by the chain and stared at it. At first, he thought it looked somewhat plain but when he looked closer there was a feather. It was very mysterious and dark but beautiful at the same time.

"Th...thank you Sakura." Sasuke said as he wore the necklace.

"Your welcome Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she sat down.

Sasuke stared at the necklace, it was an amazing piece of art. He couldn't help but smile.

Class started, Sakura glanced at Sasuke and saw him rubbing the pendant with his thumb. Sakura smiled and knowing that Sasuke had liked her gift. Sakura looked back at the blackboard, now it was Sasuke's turn to look at Sakura. He smiled as she saw her hair flowing with the wind, as she pushed the stray bangs away from her face then writes on her notebook. Sasuke realized that Sakura was indeed very beautiful. The way her eyes would glimmer when she smiled, the way her face would turn red when she would get mad, when she would pout when she was sad. It was all so endearing. Her beauty captivated him; she had a different beauty, different in a way that it stood out of all the girls and few boys have noticed that. She was simple and she had a very upbeat personality. At that moment, Sasuke realized how much Sakura had made an impact on him. He smiled lightly then looked back at the teacher. The memory of her smiling face still lingered in his mind as if she was there in front of him. Meeting Sakura had marked at space in his mind and soul. A space that would only be for her and it would be there as long as he lived.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go home together." Sakura said as class ended.

"Uh...sure." Sasuke said as he stood and took his bag.

Sasuke and Sakura were on their way out when someone shouted Sakura's name. Sakura looked back and saw Ino running towards them.

"Hi Ino." Sakura said as she smiled.

"Sakura, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me to the festival." Ino said.

"I would love to Ino but Sasuke-kun already asked me." Sakura said.

"Sorry." Sakura added.

"Ohh...too bad! well I'll just see you around! Bye Sakura!" Ino said as she ran off.

"Let's go?" Sakura asked.

"Ok." Sasuke said as they left the school.

Sasuke walked Sakura up to her doorstep and they bid goodbye.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Ok, I'll pick you up say, five thirty pm?" Sasuke asked.

"Ok. Bye Sasuke-kun, take care and thank you for walking me home, bye." Sakura said as she went in and closed the door behind her.

Sakura peeked through the window and saw Sasuke walking away. Sakura leaned on the door as she felt the beating of her heart hastened.

"_Why is my heart beating this fast?" _Sakura thought as she placed her palm on top of her heart.

As night came, Sakura sat on the edge of her bed looking at the kimono that was hanging behind her bedroom door. Sakura smiled and lied down and before she closed her eyes.

"I'm so excited about tomorrow. I can't wait to spend the night with you Sasuke-kun."

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun. Sweet Dreams...I...love...you..."Sakura said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next day Sakura was awaken by the sound of her alarm clock. Sakura woke up exactly 7:00 am. She stretched her arms and stood, slipping her slippers and went to the bathroom to take a bath. As the water trickled down her soft supple skin, she could feel the excitement build up in her. She quickly rinsed off the soap and shampoo left on her and grabbed a towel. She stepped out of the steamy shower room and looked at the clock. She got dressed and dried her hair. She tied her hair into a ponytail, picked up her art materials, and placed them inside a dark green bag. Sakura prepared a simple breakfast, which consisted of two loaves of bread, scrambled eggs and a glass of cold orange juice. She finished approximately 8:30 and headed for her art classes, grabbing her bag and her sketch pad on the way. Her art classes were held in a small house by the ocean. She entered the classroom and saw that her teacher, Tsunade was there, working on a painting.

"Good Morning Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

"Good Morning Sakura. Others called me and said that they won't be able to make the class today. So it's only the two of us and I think some other girl." Tsunade said as she smiled.

Sakura sat down beside the window, in front of her was an easel and placed her sketch pad on it. Sakura loved sitting by the window because she is able to see the things outside and that is the source of her inspiration. Whether it be a bird, or an odd looking cloud, she would draw and bring it to life. Suddenly another girl entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late Tsunade-sama." She said.

"Oh Sakura, this is Hinata Hyuuga and she will be joining us from now on." Tsunade said.

"Hi..." Hinata said shyly.

"Hi Hinata-chan. I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you." Sakura said as she shook Hinata's hand.

Hinata smiled and shook Sakura's hand.

"Ok let's get started. I want you to picture something or someone in your mind that makes you happy. Let it be a plant, a pet or even a person, as long as it makes you happy. Now go on and start." Tsunade said.

Sakura closed her eyes, a lot of things came into Sakura's mind then suddenly Sasuke's face appeared in her mind. Sakura's eyes shot open.

"_Why am I thinking of him? Does he really mean that much to me that he always comes into my mind? What have you done to me Sasuke-kun...but I'll draw you anyway because in a way you do make me happy even if it's only a memory of you." _Sakura thought as she drew Sasuke's picture.

Noon came and it was already time for Sakura to go. Sakura glanced at Hinata's drawing. It was a weird picture because it was a picture of a bowl of ramen.

"_A bowl of ramen? Hmmm...weird. But maybe it reminds her something or maybe because it's her favorite food...Who knows." _Sakura thought.

"I'm going Tsunade-sama, bye Hinata." Sakura said as she tore the picture of Sasuke from the pad and kept it in her sketch pad.

"Bye Sakura." Hinata and Tsunade said.

Sakura walked back to her to house and left her things. She then left the house again and continued to the art museum. Sakura loved art, and it was obvious. Sakura worked there and her shift ended at 3:30. She went home and took her late lunch. Sakura took a shower and got dressed in her kimono. Sakura made retouches as she fixed her hair into a messy bun. She clipped her hair with a clip that had Cherry Blossom designs. When she was finished, the doorbell rang. She answered it and saw Sasuke in a hakama. When Sasuke saw Sakura, enthralled by the looks of Sakura he spoke.

"You look beautiful Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sakura blushed looked at him as she played with her kimono.

"Thank you. You look good too Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, not looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke took Sakura by the hand and led her to the festival.

A/C: chapter three is finished! Actually I'm already writing the sixth chapter but I'm going to need to get reviews. Please and thank you!

Thanks to the reviews of…

Animexloverxx

sasukeschick

and to the reviews of the people on the previous chapter…

Animexloverxx

Neji's girlfriend

faLLen-anGel-19-SasuSaku

sassy4sasusaku


	4. Being with you

Chapter 4: Being with you

The festival had started and people had already gathered for the opening ceremony. Sakura walked with Sasuke and saw that he was wearing the necklace.

"You're wearing it." Sakura said.

"It's because I like it." Sasuke said.

"Ahh..." Sakura said as she looked around.

Sakura saw a booth wherein there was a very cute teddy bear. It was a blue teddy bear; it has two small round green eyes.

"Awww...it's so cute!" Sakura said as she approached the stand.

"You can get that if you are able to shoot down those three balloons using only one shot for each." The man at the stand said.

"Ok! I'll try!" Sakura said as the man handed her a gun.

Sakura fired and hit the first balloon, then the next one but she missed the last one.

"Oh no!" Sakura said.

"I'll do it." Sasuke said as he took the gun from Sakura and paid the man.

Sasuke shot the first two ballons without any effort. He reached the last balloon and shot. Finally, it hit the balloon. The man handed Sasuke the bear, which he handed to Sakura.

"Here, I got this for you." Sasuke said.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as hugged the bear.

After that, there was a boat ride for two. Sasuke saw Sakura look at the boat with longing eyes.

"Do you want to ride that?" Sasuke asked.

"Ok." Sakura said.

Sasuke stepped in the boat first, and then he held a hand out to Sakura. Sakura took his hand and stepped on the boat. It started to wobble and it made Sakura fall on Sasuke. Sakura blushed and pushed herself away from Sasuke.

"Sorry about that." Sakura said as she looked down, hiding her blush.

"Don't worry about that, anyway if I didn't catch you, you would have fallen on the water." Sasuke said.

"Thank you." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke just nodded.

Sasuke started to paddle until the reached the middle of the lake. Sakura dipped her hand on the cold water and started to stir the water. Sakura saw how the water made ripples and she smiled. Sasuke saw how Sakura smiled in amusement. It's quite childish for you to smile and be happy about something so shallow, but it didn't look childish on Sakura, it kind of looked cute. Sasuke smiled as he continued to stare at Sakura's amused face.

"Ne...Sasuke-kun, what do you like doing when you're on your free time?" Sakura asked, still not taking off her eyed from the water.

"I train." Sasuke said.

"Train? Like for fighting?" Sakura asked.

"Yah...you could call it that way but we call it taijutsu." Sasuke said.

"Ahhh..." Sakura said.

"You Sakura? What do you love doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I love to draw and paint." Sakura said.

"You do? How come I never saw you draw?" Sasuke asked.

"I draw when I'm inspired. When I feel like it." Sakura said.

"Ahh...so what's your favorite drawing you ever drew?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmmm...it was the one I drew a few days ago." Sakura said.

"Ohhh...care to describe it for me?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I was drawing this tree. I loved the way its flowers flow with the wind. I think it was a wisteria tree, anyway, as I continued to draw someone interrupted. When I looked back, I saw that there was a boy sitting on one of the branches. At first, I did not like him there, but I stared at it and saw that it was nice. It had a mysterious feeling, you know. When you look at it, you see this mysterious guy in the picture it was entrancing." Sakura said with her eyes closed.

Sasuke saw Sakura close her eyes and saw her passion. It was something so intriguing.

"Ohh... maybe you can show it to me sometime. If its ok." Sasuke said.

"Why not." Sakura said as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Sasuke and Sakura decided that it was finally time to go back. The short trip back was silent and passive. Sasuke and Sakura joined the closing ceremony; one of its agendas was a last dance around a burning flame. Sakura saw a hand extend in front of her. She looked up to see Sasuke asking her for the last dance. Sakura happily obliged and took his hand. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, and they danced.(A/C: Take note that Sakura is still holding the teddy bear and I don't know how she managed to hold it.). Sasuke saw Sakura smiled as she looked up to him.

"You know that I really think we'll be very good friends." Sakura said.

"Maybe, who knows." Sasuke said as he grinned.

"I like you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"I like you too Sakura." Sasuke said as they stared at each other's eyes so deeply.

"You know Sasuke-kun, you seem so perfect. You are flawless." Sakura said.

"I'm not perfect Sakura, I too have flaws like you have yours." Sasuke said.

"_How ironic... you have flaws like I do...but in a way they are perfect..." _Sasuke thought as Sakura smiled at him.

They dance ended and they let go if each other.

"Thank you for that wonderful dance." Sakura said as she bowed.

"Ahhh..." Sasuke said.

The last event was about to take place, which was the fireworks display. Sasuke and Sakura watched the fireworks together. Sakura looked at Sasuke only to find out that he was looking at her. Sakura turned her head and blushed.

"Shall we go home Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm...ok." Sakura said as she walked away with Sasuke.

They finally reached Sakura's house, but before Sakura entered the house. She felt warm lips on her cheek.

"Goodnight Sakura." Sasuke said as he walked away.

Sakura stood there dumbfounded, she unconsciously touched her cheek and suddenly her cheeks blushed ten folds.

"_Did he just...omg! I think he just did...Sasuke Uchiha just kissed me goodnight!" _Sakura thought.

She instantly ran inside the house, catching her breath. Her heart was beating so fast that she could hardly breathe.

"The first guy to ever kiss me on the cheeks." Sakura said as she walked towards her room.

As she arrived, she opened the door, walked to her bed, and fell on the soft bed.

"Oh god...can this really be love?" Sakura asked.

Sakura proceeded to change her clothes after taking a hot shower and the whole time her mind was still processing what had happened early that night.

Sakura lied down on her bed and rolled to her side taking the teddy bear with her.

"I'll name you...Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she held the teddy bear in her arms.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun...and thank you..." Sakura said as she fell asleep.

Even in her dreams, Sasuke's face lingered. It was all so sudden. Sakura started from a loveless girl to a girl in love. But now Sakura didn't care about other matters, now all she cared about being with Sasuke.

_Dream..._

_Sakura sat under the cherry blossom tree, the wind carrying her hair. She felt a presence beside her. She looked at the person and saw that it was Sasuke sleeping. Stray bangs sprawled on to his face. She smiled as she laid her head on top of his chest. She felt him stir and open his eyes. Sasuke looked at her and smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist._

"_Sleep...I'll be here." He said as he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes._

_Sakura closed her eyes and let herself captured by sleep_

The next day Sakura woke up early and decided to stay at home since it was Sunday. Sakura stayed at her art room and continued with the drawing of Sasuke that she started yesterday morning but she had made changes the Sasuke in picture was of him sleeping. Sakura, ever so carefully took into consideration every detail of Sasuke. From the color of is skin to the very details of his eyes. Every strand of hair, she made sure it was perfect. Someday she knew that she would be able to show Sasuke her drawing of him without getting embarrassed about it. Sakura did the painting the whole day, but she never forgot to eat her meals. Sakura was thin and she would not want to get any thinner or else she would look like a skeleton. As night came, Sakura made the retouches to the painting and left the picture to dry. The next morning before Sakura left for school, she looked at the painting and covered it with a white cloth.

A/C: chapter 4 is finished! Thank you for the reviews!

**Animexloverxx**- my frequent reviewer! Thank you very much!


	5. Falling Completely

Chapter 5: Falling Completely

Sakura's day started out like the usual, only, Sasuke and she wasn't talking to each other. Sakura started to get worried that maybe Sasuke hated her now and for no reason at all. Sakura saw Sasuke along the hallways and decided to approach him. Suddenly Sasuke saw her and walked away. Sakura, now fed up, decided to confront Sasuke.

"Sasuke! What is wrong with you! Why are you avoiding me!" Sakura asked angrily.

"I'm not avoiding you Sakura." Sasuke said coldy.

"Yes you are! Not talking to me in class! And when you saw me in the hallway you walked away without even a hello! What is up with that! Did I do something wrong to offend you? And make you act this way towards me?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not angry." Sasuke said coolly.

"Then why didn't you talk to me during class like you always do? Why did you just leave when you saw me and suddenly act as if I am a stranger to you? Why are you treating me this way?" Sakura asked angrily.

"I don't always have to talk to you! I don't have to always notice you Sakura! And you can't say we were really close! Because we just knew each other for at least a week!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura, taken a back by his words stood there and stared at him. Sasuke had never shouted at her, and he had said some very painful words.

"That's it huh? What you said to me at the festival, when you said you liked me too. Was it all a lie? And I'm sorry Sasuke for thinking that you actually thought of me as a friend! And I'm sorry that I even fell in love with you!" Sakura said as she ran away, tears blinding her eyes.

Sasuke stood there, shocked by what she had said, and what he had said. He had said things he did not really mean. It was just a spur of a moment, everything happened so fast. He came back to his senses and ran after Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as he ran all over the place. To the park, to her house he checked everywhere he knew she would go but she was not there.

Sakura, in her mentors arms crying her heart out.

"Sakura, you must have really loved him but let me ask you this, are you sure this is love?" Tsunade asked as she looked down at Sakura.

"I...I don't know anymore. Everything he said, all of it is making me confuse." Sakura said as she sobbed.

"Sakura..." Tsunade whispered.

"...but I knew I felt something. Something unexplainable, it was an amazing feeling Tsunade-sama. Words can't comprehend the feeling I had for him...it felt so real." Sakura said.

"Maybe it was real...and now that he had hurt you in a way you never thought he would. It's making you think whether loving him was a mistake. You are not confused dear child, you are in denial." Tsunade said.

"I...I...I love him Tsunade-sama. I really do! But...I...I was hurt by what he had said." Sakura said.

"What he said was painful but maybe he didn't mean it." Tsunade said.

"It wasn't about whether he meant it or not. It was about the things he told me. I'm going out to sit by the beach first and collect my thoughts..." Sakura said as she stepped out of the house.

Sakura let her feet drag on the cool sand. Sakura sat on the sand, pulling her legs towards her, wrapping her arms around it.

"I love you Sasuke-kun. I really do, but after what you told me...I don't know anymore." Sakura said as she watches the sunsets.

Sasuke on the other hand, kept looking and saw a house by the beach. He walked towards it and knocked. Seconds later, a woman with long blonde hair opened it.

"Good Afternoon, I'm looking for a Haruno Sakura, have you seen her?" Sasuke asked.

"You must be Sasuke. She's out by the beach." Tsunade said as Sasuke bowed and ran to look for Sakura.

Sasuke walked and saw a girl with pink hair, her back facing him. Sasuke approached her.

"Sakura." Sasuke said softly.

Sakura looked back and saw Sasuke behind her.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked coldly.

"You shouldn't have run off." Sasuke said.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura asked not looking at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, I said things that were rather inappropriate." Sasuke said.

"I know you didn't mean it, but still what you said hurts Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"I know, I'm sorry Sakura. Sorry for acting cold towards you today, it's just that I was confused with my feelings." Sasuke said.

"What were your feelings Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smiled, hearing that Sakura added the suffix –kun at the end of his name.

"I was confused, but now I'm ok now. I'm sure that...that I too have fallen in love with you Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sakura's eyes widened, and that moment she felt his arms wrap around her from behind.

"What...what did you say?" Sakura asked.

"I said that I love you Haruno Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sasuke felt Sakura's shoulder shake. He moved in front of Sakura and saw that Sakura was crying, but she was smiling. Sakura felt her tears brushed away by Sasuke's thumb. Sakura looked at Sasuke with love filled eyes.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and hugged her back.

"Promise me that...that you'll always be here." Sakura said.

"I...I promise." Sasuke said.


	6. Perfect Love

Chapter 6: Perfect Love

For the past few weeks, Sasuke and Sakura would either be seen at the park having a picnic or walking around town holding hands. Everything was so perfect, from the boyfriend up to the dates. It was like everything was all planned out before hand. What made it more perfect was Sasuke being a model boyfriend. He had everything she wanted her boyfriend to have:

1. Good Looks

...check...

2. Hot Body

...double double check...

3. Sweet and Considerate

...check...check...

4. Romantic

...check...

5. Frequent I love yous

...double check...

6. Caring (in terms of always making sure she was comfotable)

...check...

7. Anniversary surprises

...maybe...

Sakura was madly in love with Sasuke. She offered all her love to Sasuke and he did too in return. The day after tomorrow, it will be their monthsary. Sasuke had already something in mind.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she wrapped an arm around Sasuke's arm.

"Hello Sakura-chan." Sasuke said.

Ever since they got together, Sasuke started calling Sakura with the suffix –chan and boy was it cute!

"So where are we going on our monthsary?" Sakura asked.

"Eat in a restaurant?" Sasuke asked.

"Why not." Sakura shrugged.

"Actually I already made reservations." Sasuke said.

"Oh really?" Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke with her eyebrow raised.

"Really." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Sakura ate out for lunch that Friday. Without them knowing, it was already Sunday.

"Happy Monthsary Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she hugged and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"Happy Monthsary Sakura-chan." Sasuke said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Sakura, I want you to wear something semi-formal for our date tonight." Sasuke said.

"Why? Aren't we eating in a restaurant?" Sakura asked.

"You can call it like that, but it's a special reservation." Sasuke said.

"Oh really? If that's what you want." Sakura said.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 6:00 pm, it's a one hour drive to the place." Sasuke said.

"Ok, bye Sasuke-kun, see you later. I love you." Sakura said.

"I love you too." Sasuke said as they walked in opposite directions.

As Sakura reached home, she immediately grabbed her phone and dialed Ino's number.

RiNg...RiNg...

"Hello?" Ino asked.

"Ino! You have to come over and help me!" Sakura shouted.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke-kun is taking me somewhere tonight, I have to wear something semi formal yet elegant." Sakura said.

"Did he really? Ok, wait for me and I'll be there." Ino said as the line went dead.

Sakura waited by the door and kept on glancing out the window, looking if Ino had arrived. Then she saw a blonde hair, Sakura ran outside.

"Ino! Thank God you're here! Let's go I have to get dressed." Sakura said as she pulled Ino inside the house.

Ino brought with her some of her clothes, and surprisingly, some of the dresses she hasn't even worn yet. Ino laid the dresses on Sakura's bed and asked her to try every one of them. Sakura went in and out of the bathroom; Ino could not find anything that would really look good on her. Then she walked out of the room and brought in a big box. She opened it and pulled the dress out.

It was a black spaghetti strap dress that reached just above the knees, with a red ribbon around the waist area.

"I haven't worn this, but I thought of bringing it. Try it on Sakura." Ino said as she handed Sakura the dress.

"I...I can't take this. You haven't even worn this." Sakura said.

"It's ok Sakura, besides I want you to look good on your first monthsary date." Ino said.

"This is just too much Ino. I don't have anything to give you in return." Sakura said.

"I don't expect anything Sakura, all I want is for you to go there and have the best day of your life." Ino said as she pushed Sakura in the bathroom.

Ino waited, when she heard the bathroom door click. Slowly, Sakura opened the door and revealed herself.

"Oh my god...I never thought it would look this good on you. You should wear that Sakura." Ino said.

"Thank you Ino." Sakura said.

"Hey, that's what best friends are for." Ino said as she smiled.

Ino lead Sakura to her dresser and sat her down. She fixed Sakura's hair into a messy bun with a few bangs on the side of her face. Ino added blush on her cheeks, glittery white eye shadow and raspberry lip-gloss. Ino powdered her face for her last touch and she was finished.

"You look beautiful Sakura." Ino said as she looked at Sakura at the mirror.

Sakura saw herself, she sat there frozen. She just couldn't believe that she was the girl in the mirror.

"Is…is this really me Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Duh!...Sakura, you might want to put on your shoes, I think I heard the doorbell ring." Ino said.

"He's here! Wait, tell him I'll be down in a minute." Sakura said as she grabbed her stilettos.

"You got it!" Ino said as she ran downstairs.

Ino opened the door and saw Sasuke standing there with a bouquet of roses. (A/C: imagine Sasuke giving you flowers!...drooling with hearts in your eyes)

"Ino? Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh…she's finishing up, she said she'll be down in a minute. Can you wait?" Ino asked.

Sasuke was about to reply when someone spoke.

"There's no need to wait, I'm already finished." Sakura said as she stood at the top of stairs.

Sasuke saw her and smiled. He walked over to the stairs, as saw Sakura walked down the stairs.

Sasuke offered her his arm and smiled charmingly.

"I'll be taking my princess to a date. Shall we go Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course." Sakura said.

"Bye Ino." Sakura said.

"Bye, don't worry I'll stay here and maybe invite my boyfriend over? Do you mind?" Ino asked. (take a good guess who her boyfriend is...clue... "troublsome + women"...if you still don't know who he is...hits the person with a mallet...p)

"Uh sure. Take care Ino." Sakura said as Sasuke and Sakura walked out.

Sasuke opened the door for Sakura, and helped her in.

"_He's such a gentleman._" Sakura thought.

Sasuke had a driver take them to the said date. Sasuke entered through the opposite door and sat beside Sakura. (By the way, they are riding a limousine.) Sasuke signaled the driver to leave, as he pressed a button and it covered the window of the driver. (The one behind the driver...hehe can't describe it) Sasuke and Sakura sat beside each other. She felt Sasuke's hand cover hers.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"No you haven't, but I' am flattered hearing you say it now." Sakura said.

"Ahhh…." Sasuke said.

"You look raggedly handsome Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she smiled at him.

"…ummm…thanks." Sasuke said as he blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not blushing." Sasuke said.

Sakura giggled as she saw how Sasuke denied, himself blushing.

"Have I told you that I love you tonight?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Sakura.

"Unfortunately…no." Sakura said as she sighed.

"I love you." Sasule said.

"I love you too." Sakura said.

Sakura felt Sasuke's breath on her face, but suddenly the car stopped.

"I guess we're here." Sasuke said with a blushing face.

"Yah." Sakura said as she too blushed.

Their lips were centimeters apart, and thanks to the driver, he just ruined her supposedly first kiss.

"I'll put a blindfold on you before we go down." Sasuke said. (Oh! The windows are tinted from the inside too...you know for privacy...D)

Sasuke wrapped the blindfold over her eyes and he went out. Sasuke opened the door for Sakura and helped her out. Sakura felt Sasuke's hand guide her along the path. Suddenly she felt her feet sinking. Sasuke felt Sakura panic.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Sasuke said as Sakura relaxed a bit.

He helped her sat down on a chair. As she sat down comfortably, Sakura felt wind hit her face. She could not help but smell the freshness of the air, and somehow, the smell was familiar.

Sasuke slowly took of the blindfold. Sakura opened her eyes and saw that she was sitting down on a table, on the beach.

"Oh my god…we're having our date at the beach?" Sakura asked.

"Yup. I hope you like it." Sasuke said.

"It's a dream come true! I've always wanted a date at the beach, and coincidentally, it's also our monthsary which can be considered as an anniversary." Sakura said excitedly.

Sasuke saw how Sakura smiled gleefully.

"Glad you like it. Shall we start dinner?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura just nodded, still could not believe that her wish was coming true. Dinner, served by the waiter and they ate in peace, having conversations in between. After dinner was over Sakura stared at Sasuke.

"Thank you for the dinner Sasuke-kun. You made my day." Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded, he stood up and walked towards Sakura. He held his hand out to Sakura.

"Let's dance." Sasuke said.

"Ok…" Sakura said as she took his hand.

PLAY THE SONG 24 WISHES BY TANAKA RIE it fits the moment.

Sasuke held Sakura by the waist, as Sakura wrap her arms around his neck.

Sasuke and Sakura dance, their shoes left forgotten by the table. Sakura left Sasuke pull her closer. She leaned her head on his shoulders as they danced.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going to be honest, this is the best day of my life." Sakura said.

"Mine too. I love you Sakura, I really do." Sasuke said as he pushed away slightly.

"I love you too." Sakura said.

Sakura closed her eyes as she saw Sasuke's nearing face and at that moment, they had their first kiss.


	7. The moment I wish to last forever

Chapter 6: The moment I wished to last forever

Months passed, and it has been a while since Sasuke and Sakura had gotten together. Finally, it was December, and the snow fell lightly on the ground. Sakura just came from the supermarket and was on her way home. Sakura passed a cafe and saw Sasuke sitting on one the sofas with a steaming cup of hot coffee. Sakura entered the store and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura, he smiled.

"Sakura-chan, sit down beside me." Sasuke said as he patted the space beside him.

Sakura placed the bags beside the sofa and sat comfortably beside Sasuke. Sakura shivered, she could not help it since it was really freezing suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

She looked at Sasuke.

"You were shivering, it the least I could do than let you freeze." Sasuke said as he smiled at her.

"Th...Thanks." Sakura said as she felt him pull her closer.

Sakura snuggled deeper into his arms. He was warm, maybe because he just drank hot coffee or maybe because it was Sasuke hugging her, she did not know.

"Sakura-chan, do you want something to drink? I could buy you a cup of hot chocolate." Sasuke said.

"No, it's ok. I feel warmer already just staying here in your arms." Sakura said.

Sasuke blushed and nodded.

"I..I'll take you home Sakura-chan." Sasuke said as he carried the bags.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she stood up.

The walk home was quite interesting because they would talk and spoke the same words at the same time. They have been together for months already and they still act shy towards each other. It was quite amusing actually; that the fact was Sasuke was shy. He was never shy, especially towards girls. Sasuke was about to speak when Sakura interrupted him.

"Sasuke-kun, thank you for walking me home." Sakura said.

"No problem, sooo...I gotta go. Bye Sakura-chan, I love you take care." Sasuke said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Bye Sasuke-kun, I love you too, take care." Sakura said as she watched Sasuke walk away.

Sakura closed the door behind her as she entered. She placed the bags on top of the kitchen counter. She started to sort out the things she had bought. As she finished up, she decided to go to her art room. When she entered, she saw the snow falling; she sat herself beside the window. She slowly removed the white cloth covering the drawing she had made of Sasuke. Sakura caressed his face as if it was real. It was a picture of Sasuke sleeping. Though she had never seen Sasuke asleep in real life, she did see him in her dreams. After that dream, she could not get him off her head. She remembered how serene he looked, how peaceful he slept. She loved Sasuke, she made all her dreams into a reality and now Sakura was sure that he was finally "the one".

"I love you Sasuke-kun...I always have and always will..." Sakura said as she gazed at his picture lovingly.

School was out since it was winter. Sakura decided to go out, wearing her jacket, sweater, gloves and ear muffs which were pink. She took with her, her sketchbook, pencil, eraser and a few pastel colors. She found a spot by the park, there she saw the cherry blossom tree covered with snow and admired it. Sakura started drawing, letting her hands do its magic. Sasuke was skating on the frozen pond, watching the snow fall on the ice below him. Sasuke loved the snow, it reminded him of his mother who died when he was only six years old and that made him remember a memory he thought he had forgotten.

_FLASHBACK..._

_Sasuke was sitting on the snow, tears falling from his eyes. Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, approached his weeping son and took him into her arms._

"_Sasuke dear, why are you crying?" Mikoto asked._

"_I...I don't know how to skate." Sasuke said as he sobbed._

"_Sasuke dear...your brother hasn't been teaching you?" Mikoto asked._

"_No...He's always busy training with Otou-san." Sasuke said as he buried his face into his mother's shoulder._

"_Sasuke, why don't I teach you how to skate?" Mikoto asked smiling._

_Sasuke looked up to his smiling mother. A big smiled appeared from his face and nodded his head, tears disappearing from his eyes._

"_Ok, wait here while Okaa-san puts on her skating blades." Mikoto said as she walked towards their seat and puts on the shoes._

_Awhile later, Sasuke felt himself lifted into the air and placed on the ice._

"_Ok, I'll hold your hands, try to glide you feet on the ice." Mikoto said as she slowly pulled Sasuke, guiding him._

"_Don't worry Sasuke, I'll be here to catch you when you fall." She added as she smiled tenderly as Sasuke._

_Sasuke wobbled a bit, but that did not scare him for he knew that his mother would be there to catch him. Sasuke glided his right foot on the ice slowly, then the left. Then he repeated the step, he then felt his mother let go._

"_Now go try without me." Mikoto said._

_Sasuke wobbled but he just repeated the steps. He moved the right foot, then the left. Next thing you know, Sasuke was skating in circles his hands out stretched side wards._

"_Weeee! Look Okaa-san! I can skate now!" Sasuke said as he skated towards his mother._

_Mikoto took Sasuke in her arms and hugged him._

"_Thank you Okaa-san!" Sasuke said as he hugged his mother._

_Sasuke let go, he took his mother's hand and he pulled her. Mikoto looked down to only to see Sasuke pulling her. Sasuke wanted them to skate together. Mikoto smiled and they skated all around the ice and every now and then, she would glance at Sasuke's smiling face._

_END OF FLASHBACK..._

Sasuke reminisced; his mother was the first person to teach him how to skate. Since then, Sasuke loved the snow because it reminded him of that very moment his mother smiled. Sadly, that was the last smile she gave him because the next day, Sasuke's mother died. He remembered when he ran towards his mother's room. He tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't. Sasuke kept shaking his mother but no movement came from her. Sasuke ran to his father.

"_Otou-san! Okaa-san won't wake up!" Sasuke said._

_Fugaku ran towards their room, he saw her unmoving figure on their bed. He approached her silently. He shook his wife awake, and what he confirmed made him take his wife's body into his arms. Sasuke saw his father crying on his mother._

"_Otou-san, why isn't Okaa-san waking up?" Sasuke asked as he approached his father._

_Fugaku laid Mikoto on the futon; he then took his son into his arms._

"_Otou-san?" Sasuke asked._

"_Sasuke...your mother is in a better place now." He said._

"_What do you mean? In her favorite place?" Sasuke asked._

"_No Sasuke...Okaa-san is dead..." Fugaku said as he hugged him tighter._

_Sasuke stood there still in his father's arms. He could not really understand the concept of death but he knew that when someone dies he/she does not come back. Sasuke ran from his father's arms, he took his skates and ran towards the frozen pond. He put them on and stepped on the ice. He wobbled, but rather than doing well he fell. Sasuke stood up, he felt scared, scared because his mother wouldn't be there to catch him when he falls. Sasuke again tried to skate but failed again, he fell. Sasuke did not stand up, he cried and cried._

"_O...Okaa-san, you said that you'll always be there...you said you'll be here to catch me when I fall..." Sasuke said as he sobbed uncontrollably._

_The next day Sasuke together with their other relatives came to Mikoto's wake. Fugaku and Itachi held Sasuke back as he tried to reach out to his mother who lowered inside the open grave. _

"_Let Okaa-san go! Okaa-san!" Sasuke said as he desperately tried to reach his mother_.

Sasuke smiled sadly, he would not let himself cry because no matter how many tears he shed she will not come back. Sasuke continued to skate. Sakura on the other hand had just finished sketching. She decided to go to some other place. She saw a cherry blossom detach itself from the tree and fly away. Sakura followed the flower and it led her to a frozen lake. She saw a boy skating by himself. She sat on the snow under the wisteria tree. She started drawing the pond and the boy in it. When she got the rough draft, she overlapped it with pastel colors. She looked back at the frozen lake only to see the boy gone. She saw someone beside her; she looked up to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"Were you watching me?" Sasuke asked as he sat beside Sakura.

"Not necessarily, I just saw a boy then I started drawing the frozen lake. I didn't even know it was you." Sakura said.

"Ok I get it, can I see the picture Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"No!" Sakura said as she held the pad towards her chest.

"Hey! I have a right to see the since I'm in there!" Sasuke said.

"But...but..." Sakura stuttered.

"Ok..." Sakura said as she sighed.

"Thanks!" Sasuke said as he kissed Sakura on the cheek.

Sasuke looked at the drawing, he felt drawn to the picture. She captured every detail of the scenery.

"I didn't know you were such a good artist Sakura-chan. We've been together for months already and you haven't showed me your art works." Sasuke said as he pouted cutely, forgetting his thoughts a while ago.

"Well...ummm...you never asked?" Sakura asked she grinned cockily.

"Sakura-chan! Don't get sarcastic on me!" Sasuke asked as he grinned.

"Sorry...I was shy that's all." Sakura said.

"There's nothing to be shy about." Sasuke said.

"I didn't think my art works were good." Sakura said.

"I think they are by the looks of this." Sasuke said as he showed her the drawing.

Sakura blushed.

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you know how to skate?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shook her head shyly. Sakura looked up to see hands reaching out to her.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"I'll teach you." Sasuke said.

"but I don't have skates." Sakura said.

"Use mine, I'll just walk." Sasuke said.

Sasuke took off his skates and slipped them on Sakura's. Sasuke lifted her and placed her gently on the ice. Sasuke grabbed her arms and started pulling.

"Glide your feet on the ice." Sasuke said.

Sakura glided her feet but she slipped. Sasuke caught her and they found themselves in an awkward position, Sasuke's hand on her waist and the other on the back of her neck and Sakura's arms, wrapped around Sasuke's neck pulling their face closer. Sakura was about to stand up when she felt Sasuke pull her closer. She stared at Sasuke, she felt his face nearing hers. She felt his lips touch hers, and then she lets her eyes slowly droop down. The kiss lasted for a few seconds and they broke apart for air.

"Ummm..." Sakura said as she blushed.

"Sorry for kissing you so suddenly." Sasuke said blushing.

"It's ok...that's how boyfriend and girlfriend should act right?" Sakura said.

"I guess..." Sasuke said.

"Let's go home." Sakura said.

"Ok, I'll walk you." Sasuke said.

That night, Sakura touched her lips. She could still feel the touch of his lips on hers. She felt a shock go through her. Sasuke on the other hand was in the same state as her.

"How I wished that the moment could have lasted forever." Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time as sleep over took them.


	8. My True Feelings

Chapter 8: My true feelings

The snow fell endlessly on the cobblestone path of the cemetery. Sasuke, in his arms was white lilies. He arrived in front of a gravestone, inscribed on it...

Uchiha Mikoto 

_1970-1996_

_A mother, a wife, a friend and a teacher.._

_May her soul rest in peace in heaven..._

Sasuke placed the flowers on top; he kneeled and offered his prayers, his eyes closed. Sasuke opened his eyes and slowly brushed the snow off the gravestone. He stood up and looked down at the grave.

"I'll be back tomorrow Okaa-san; I'll bring with me the person I love the most. Okaa-san, do you think it is the right time I told her the truth? I cannot help but feel guilty and I know I have to tell her. Guide me once more Okaa-san." Sasuke said as he walked away.

Sasuke was on his way home suddenly his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I'll be there." Sasuke said as he disconnected the call.

Sakura was at home, in her art room again finishing the picture of Sasuke when her phone rang.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted on the other line.

"Ino, why'd you call?" Sakura said wiping the paint off her hands.

"Can you come to my house now? I need to tell you something." Ino said.

"Is it urgent?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, so can you come?"

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"Can I go there after lunch? I'm finishing something really important."

"ummm...ok...see you then."

Then she closed her phone flipping the cover. It was 10:30 a.m. as she was already finished.

"I didn't expect my work to be finished this fast, well I'll get going to Ino's house then. I'll surprise her." Sakura said, as she got dressed.

Sakura wore something casual. Her outfit consisted of a white long-sleeved top; faded jeans and white ballet slip ons, and around her neck was a dark brown scarf with matching gloves. Sakura locked the door and went off to Ino's house. Sakura arrived there and rang the doorbell. The guard let her in for she told them that Ino was expecting her. She arrived at the study and was about to open it when she heard voices.

"I don't want to do it anymore. I've fallen for her Ino!" the person said.

"That's why I told her to come over here so we could tell her everything. She'll be arriving here after lunch, now that buys us time to think about what we are going to tell her." Ino said.

"There's nothing to think about, we'll tell her that everything about this relationship was planned, from the meeting to the very detail of my words."

"Relationship? Planned?" Sakura asked herself.

Sakura was starting to get confused, and who was the person Ino was talking to?

"Sasuke! We don't want to hurt her!" Ino said.

Sakura's eyes widened, it was Sasuke in there.

"Are they talking about me? About relationship with Sasuke was all planned from the beginning!" Sakura asked herself, she felt tears forming in he eyes.

"Ino! Whether we tell Sakura slowly, one way or another we would hurt her."

"I know that..."

Sakura trembled, she felt her shoulders shake. One of Ino's maid appeared beside her, she opened the door for her. As the door opened slowly, Ino and Sasuke's attention was drawn to the door. At first they saw the maid, but as the door opened even wider, there was a pink blur that ran. Ino and Sasuke ran to the window, and they saw Sakura running.

"Shit!" Sasuke said as he ran after Sakura.

Ino fell on her knees, she was crying.

"I' am an idiot...how could I ever think that by creating Sakura's dream guy would make her happy..." Ino said as she cried.

She was an idiot for getting Sasuke involved in this, for playing in the game so called love. It was none of her business, Ino had her life and Sakura had hers. She does not have the right to meddle in other people's lives, even if it was her best friend's life.

Sasuke chased after Sakura, looking in every place he thought she would go, but no matter how much he shouted her name, or how much he longed for her she would not show herself. What they had done to her was painful, what he had done to her had caused a damage so severe that a lifetime is not enough for forgiveness. It was already nighttime, and Sasuke had given up on finding her. He would not blame her if she would not show herself; the pain was just too much to bear.

Sakura sat in the corner of her room, tears flowing endlessly. She held the bear in her arms, the bear Sasuke gave her. Sakura sobbed uncontrollably, she reached for the phone and called the person who she knew could comfort her sadness.

RiNg...RiNg...

"Moshi moshi."

"Tsu...Tsunade-sama..." Sakura sobbed.

"Sakura? Are you crying?"

"Tsunade-sama! I need you right now."

"I'll be right there." Tsunade said as the line went dead.

Minutes later Tsunade came bursting into her room. Sakura had given her a spare key for her house. Tsunade saw Sakura curled up into a ball in the corner. It pained her to see Sakura this way. She approached Sakura and took her into her arms.

"Sakura...shhh...don't cry...tell me what happened." Tsunade said softly.

"Everything was a lie! Sasuke, the dates, the I love you's! They were all lies!" Sakura shouted as she sobbed even more.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"I...I thought he was my prince charming, the person who had finally fulfilled my dreams. Everything was so perfect, so perfect that it wasn't even real!" Sakura said.

"Ino had maybe paid Sasuke to pretend to be the man of my dreams, maybe Ino did that to make me happy...but it didn't." Sakura added.

"I loved him Tsunade-sama! I truly believed that he was finally the one! And he had hurt me in a way I never thought he would." Sakura said.

"Sakura, have you thought that maybe Sasuke had fallen in love with you in the middle?" Tsunade asked.

"Maybe... I don't what to feel pain anymore...Tsunade-sama...I want to go somewhere, to a place where I can fulfill the one dream he cannot lie about, my dream of being a world renowned artist." Sakura said.

"Then Sakura, fulfill them. Don't worry I'll take care of everything." Tsunade said.

"But for now...I want you to forget all the pain and rest." She added.

"Can I leave after graduation?" Sakura asked.

"That's a month from now, are you sure you want to leave that early?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm sure, my aunty lives in Europe; I'll go stay with her. She has been asking me if I wanted to go there maybe it's finally the right time." Sakura said.

"Ok, I'll arrange everything, I hope that whatever decision you make, it will be for the best." Tsunade said as she brought Sakura to her bed and tucked her in. Sakura closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

The next day, Sakura brushed her hair as she prepared for school. Though she didn't want to go to school, she had to even if she had to see them. Sakura arrived at school, joining her friends Tenten and Temari.

"Hey." Tenten said.

"Hi." Sakura said as she sat down beside them.

"I heard that you're going abroad after graduation, is that true?" Tenten asked.

"Yup, my Auntie had been asking me to come stay with her in Europe. There, I can also study and I can fulfill my dream to be an artist." Sakura said.

RING…..

"Its bell, we have to go to class. Bye Sakura!" Tenten and Temari said.

Sakura walked towards her classroom. She stopped in front of the door; she breathed deeply and opened it.

"Good Morning!" Sakura said.

Sakura walked towards her table and saw Sasuke sitting there. She decided to not talk to Sasuke. Class started and all Sasuke could do was stare at Sakura. Sasuke felt really bad, he was full of guilt, guilt that was slowly eating every bit of him. Sasuke loved Sakura, he always did but he was just confused about his feelings. He knew that Sakura loved him, and he took advantage of that. After classes, Sasuke saw Sakura stand up and headed for the door.

"_It's now or never…"_Sasuke said as he stood up and ran after Sakura.

"Sakura!" he shouted.

Sakura looked back to see Sasuke running towards her. Sakura decided to run; she didn't want to talk to him. Sakura hid behind the door. She saw Sasuke pass her hiding place. Sakura pushed the door away from her; she fixed herself and walked towards the park. She sat on the swings, tears falling from her eyes.

"Why'd you have to go lie to me…I loved you and maybe you would have loved me too…I'm sorry but it just hurts too much to bear. I'll be gone 3 weeks from now." Sakura said as she cried her heart out.

Sakura had successfully avoided Sasuke and Ino for the whole month, even graduation with the help of her friends.

"Are you really leaving tomorrow?" Tenten asked.

"Yup, will you come see me off tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Of course! I'll bring Neji-kun tomorrow." Tenten said.

"I'll bring Shikamaru tomorrow too." Temari said.

"Ok. Well I have to go home and pack. Bye guys! See you tomorrow." Sakura said as she ran off.

That night Sakura packed her things but left the things that reminded her of Sasuke. She left a letter for Sasuke that night too.

The next day, Sakura was now at the airport, boarding her plane. Tsunade hugged her.

"Are you sure you want this?" Tsunade asked.

"Yup." Sakura said as she smiled sadly.

"You're running away from your problems." Tsunade said.

"I'm not, I'm just going away to reflect and fulfill me dream. I'll be back I promise." Sakura said.

"Ok, it's your decision. Take care Sakura." Tsunade said as she hugged her.

Tenten and Temari approached Sakura and hugged her real tight and then the waterworks followed.

"We're going to miss you Sakura! Come back soon, and don't forget to write letters." Tenten said.

"If you want us to come there, just tell us and we'll be there." Temari said as the continued to hug.

"I will, bye guys! I'll miss you!" Sakura said.

"We'll miss you too! Bye! Take care! And don't worry, we'll take care of the Sasuke issue for you." Temari and Tenten said as they waved.

Finally, Sakura turned around, leaving everything behind.

Sasuke found out the next day that Sakura was gone. She left without even a goodbye. Tenten and Temari, told Sasuke to come over to Sakura's house saying that she had left some things for him. That night Sasuke stopped by and went to her room. He opened the door as the smell of Sakura filled his nose. Inside, he saw Sakura's bed and on top of that was a letter.

He sat down on her bed, opened it and started to read.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_You might think that I' am running away from my problems. Yes, I' am running because I was really hurt. Sasuke, I was really in love with you. My feelings were real and the words I told you the day of the cherry blossom festival was true. You were exactly what I dreamt of having as a boyfriend. You were perfect. I realized that, everything was too perfect that it was becoming too unbelievable and in the end I guess I was right. Sasuke-kun, I loved you with all my heart, and when you told me you loved me too...I felt so many emotions burst out of me. You were my first love, and I hoped that you would have been my last. Sadly things didn't turn out how I wanted it to. I learned that you and Ino were in it from the beginning. I must say that it was a clever plan, it was almost fool proof. Heck, maybe even the things I heard were also scripted. We all know that all fairytales end in "...and they lived happily ever after. The end." And I thought..."they always do right?"...and I was wrong. My fairytale wasn't meant to end in happily ever after. My fairytale was far from ending. You were just a small part of the fairytale, maybe I am meant to be with someone who would love me truly. Maybe we're better of apart, maybe life has other things in store for us, and maybe life has other people meant for us. Maybe you did love me, but why didn't you tell me the truth? You knew that I loved you and no matter what you did, I would always love you. Even if you did lie to me, if you had told me earlier I would have still forgiven you. It was hard enough to know that you lied to me, but it was harder to know that you were working with my best friend Sasuke-kun, I want you to know, I love you and always will. I can never get mad at you no matter how much hate I put into it. I don't know if I will be able to move on, and I hope that you will find your true love. I know that you wish to find your true love like others wishes. I'll miss you; I'll miss those times we spent together. Those times wherein you made me feel loved. This is the hardest thing I have ever done in my entire life. I know that after this, I will never be the same again. I can't imagine life without you, you have been a big part of who I' am and leaving you is like leaving a big part of myself. Even if I don't want to leave, I have to because maybe we're just not meant to be. I hope that someday, we would be able to meet again and start over. You will always be my Sasuke-kun, and I'll always be your Sakura-chan, my heart will always be with you. I love you Sasuke-kun, take care and till then..._

_Loving you always,_

_Sakura Haruno_

Tears fell from his eyes as he reread the letter again. Sasuke saw something white near the window. He removed the cloth and what he saw was a picture of him, he smiled. The other one was of a boy sitting on a branch.

_Sasuke was on his way home when he decided to walk around the park. He saw two girls and a guy talking under a cherry blossom tree. He did not bother looking at their face, but he knew that the girl sitting had with her a sketchbook. Sasuke climbed the first tree he saw and that was the wisteria tree. He sat on one of the branches; he pulled down his cap covering his face. Sasuke fell into a deep slumber._

That was her? She was the one he saw that day. Sasuke felt a sad smile appear form in his lips. So they met unconsciously.

Sasuke hugged Sakura's pillow, inhaling every bit of her essence. His tears wetting the pillow.

"Sakura...if I could start once more again. I hope that we could start a real relationship because I will never love again. You will be my first and last. I'm sorry for ever hurting you...I also wished that..."

"You were my fairytale come true..."

A/C: Finished! I'm planning on making a sequel! Thanks for reviewing! Bye!


End file.
